


Let's Start at the Beginning

by Catmod



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmod/pseuds/Catmod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could a girl with an obsession with all things supernatural, a young mechanical genius who could be a bit of a scaredy cat sometimes, a foster boy who is just trying to pay back the family who gave him a home, and a dog who is not really a dog, come together to solve mysteries? Watch as our favorite band of paranormal investigators take their first steps to becoming the group known today as the Mysteries Skulls!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vivi sat alone in her usual spot in the corner of the cafeteria. The ten year old had an old book about mythical creatures spread out on the table and was happily munching on a sandwich from her ghostbusters lunchbox. All the other kids thought she was weird because she believed in ghosts. But it’s not like she cared what they thought though. She had plenty of books to keep her company during lunch and recess. And boy was this one a doozy! It detailed everything about supernatural beings and where to find them!

“Read any good book lately, Freak?” A voice sneered making her look up from her book. It was Bella and her new group of “cool” friends. The two of them used to be best friends in preschool. But then the other kids deemed her too weird to hang around. So Bella thought the best way to become part of the “in crowd” would be to distance herself from her as much as possible. And when the other kids started to make fun of her, Bella would be the most vocal out of all of them. She knew that the only reason she would be here now would be for another round of taunts and name calling.

“Hey Bella.” Vivi said quietly and then went back to reading her book. Maybe if she pretended she wasn’t there, she would just get bored and go away. 

She thought wrong as the book was pulled roughly out of her hands. “You should listen when someone talks to you.” One of the other girls sneered holding to book by the spine over her head. 

“Give that back!” Vivi shouted and jumped up to grab it, only for the girl to throw it out to one of the boys of the group.

“What’s the matter, Freak? Just use your weird witch magic to get it back!” He laughed and tossed the book to someone else.

“This isn’t funny!!” She shouted desperately running back and forth between the children after her book. That book was a gift from her grandmother before she passed away! “Please just give it back!”

“Aww what’s so special about this book anyways?” Bella sneered when the book was tossed her way. “It’s not like anything in this book is real!” She smirked cruelly as she easily dodged the exhausted bluenette. “I mean do you really think these things exist?”

“Of course they do!” Vivi shouted even though it made the other kids laugh harder at her expense. “My granny told me all about them!”

“Then how about we go through this book and see if any of the creepy monsters in this book that really exist!” Bella called as she flipped the book open making Vivi’s eyes widen in terror as one of the boys grabbed her. “Let’s see! Big ugly troll thingy that lives in lakes!”

“You mean a kappa!” Vivi shouted and struggled in the boys grip to no avail.

“Well I’ve never seen one! Have you guys?” 

“NO!!” The rest of the growing group laughed, enjoying every minute of the girls torment. Because seriously, you had to be crazy if you believed in ghosts and monsters at their age. It just wasn’t normal and she needed to be put in her place!

“Guess it must be FAKE!” Bella sneered and with a cruel grin she grabbed hold of the page and ripped it out of the book.

“NOO!!!!” Vivi shouted and started crying which only made the kids laugh harder at her expense. Her last connection to her grandma was being shredded before her eyes and there was nothing she could do to stop it! 

“LEAVE HER ALONE!!” A voice shouted making all the kids turn. The source of the voice was of a scrawny looking boy with blond hair. He had only moved here about a month ago and he was in a different class than Vivi so she didn’t know much about him. But one thing she did know was that he was always very quiet and rarely spoke a word unless spoke to first. Most just passed it off as being shy and mostly left him alone.

“And what are you going to do about it?” One of the larger boys taunted as he sauntered up to the boy with a cocky grin.

Without so much as a warning the boy sucker punched the boy in the stomach sending him sprawling to the ground gasping for air. For a solid minute none of the kids moved as they stared at the boy in shock. In the next moment all the other boys rushed at the boy. He was able to hold his own for a few seconds before the sheer number of kids overpowered the boy and he was on the ground being punched and kicked to a bloody pulp. 

“What is the meaning of all this?!” Principal Wyatt yelled as he stormed across the cafeteria group of kids. 

All the children froze and quickly broke away from the boy to stand at attention. Vivi rushed over to the boy who had rescued her from her tormentors and helped him up. He gave her a confused look making her smile. “Thank you for saving me.” She said quietly not wanting to draw too much attention to them. “I’m Vivi Masano.” She held her hand out for the boy to shake.

“I’m Arthur Kingsman. It was nothing.” He muttered back as he reached out to shake the offered hand only to wince in pain as his body resisted the movement. 

“Principal Wyatt!” Bella said as she walked up to the principal with a sickly sweet smile on her face. “We were just having some fun when the new boy attacked Markus! We were only trying to defend our friend!” She shouted and pointed at the bluenette and blonde making them turn to look at her in shock. She couldn’t possibly believe she could get the principal to believe this was all their fault!

“I see…” The Principal said as he examined the group of kids before him who all nodded in agreement. “If that is the case…. Mr. Kingsman! Please come with me this instant!”

Arthur winced when he saw the glare leveled at him by not only the principal, but the rest of the kids in the cafeteria. He hadn’t been here a month and he had not only made himself plenty of enemies, but now he was already in trouble too! His Uncle was going to be furious with him. He slowly made his way over to the principal and the kids parted the way for him all the while whispering insults to him as he went by.

“WAIT!” Vivi shouted as she shoved her way over to them. “Arthur was protecting me! Bella and the others were ripping apart my book when Arthur came over to stop them!” 

“Is that true?” Principal Wyatt asked, turning to the now nervous Bella. He leveled a look at the girl that ensured that there would be consequences if she tried to lie to him again. He had little tolerance for bullies and he would ensure that he got to the bottom of this. “Ms. Jaspers, would you care to explain that little detail you failed to mention?

“I-I… W-well you see...” The girl started nervously unable to look him in the eye. 

“It was Bella’s idea!” One of the girls shouted unable to take the pressure anymore. Her eyes widened when the principal turned his attention to the girl. “We were just gonna have some fun!” She quickly began to defend as the other kids began glaring at her and muttering for her to shut up. “It was Bella who took Vivi’s book and began to take out the pages... Then that boy came charging over and punched Markus!”

“Thank you for this enlightenment Ms. Singer.” The principal nodded as he offered the girl a smile before turning to the rest of the group of children. “If that is the whole truth then I will need Ms. Jaspers and Mr. Kingsman to come with me. I will have to alert all of your parents about this.” Bella groaned in frustration at the mention of her parents being called as she followed the stern principal to his office. It was all that freak and that scrawny weakling’s fault! 

Arthur stayed behind for a moment longer as he stared at Vivi who looked ready to protest his punishment again. “It’ll be okay Vivi. I can handle a little punishment.” He laughed and offered the girl a small smile whom returned it in kind. He then turned back and quickly hurried after the principal before he was caught not following. He couldn’t help the triumphant smile that graced his busted lips. He couldn’t help but think any punishment would be worth it after seeing Vivi smile.

\---------------------------------------------

It was over a week before Vivi saw Arthur again in the cafeteria. She had recovered her book and was sitting in her usual spot. At least since that fight everyone was leaving her alone. No one had wanted to risk getting in anymore trouble with the principal, whom had taken to now personally monitoring the cafeteria during lunch time.

"Hey.." A quiet voice said making Vivi look up. Arthur stood in front of her awkwardly holding a brown paper bag. “Uh… Mind if I sit with you?”

Vivi grinned and scooted over to make room for him. “I think you more than deserve to sit here my brave knight!” She beamed at him as she patted the seat next to her.

He blushed at the nickname. “I wouldn’t exactly call myself a knight.” He laughed as he ran a hand through his wild blond hair. 

“But you saved me from Bella and her gang of bullies!” She defended as she gave him a look that said she wasn’t going to let this go. “If that’s not the textbook definition of a knight than I don’t know what is!”

“Well according to the principal what I did was about as far from anything heroic.” He frowned looking down at the his lunch. “He said if I got caught fighting one more time I could be expelled!”

“That’s ridiculous!” Vivi gasped in shocked indignation. She couldn’t help but feel guilty though. It was because of her that he was suspended and now he could possibly be expelled! “That’s just not fair!”

“Well it’s only if I get into another fight.” Arthur responded and took a bite out of his sandwich. “Uncle Lance was so mad when he got the call from the principal. I thought his head was going to explode from how mad he was! But at least his punishment wasn’t that bad.”

“What did he make you do?” She asked curiously then took a sip from her juice box. At least Arthur didn’t seem too upset with whatever his uncle chose as a punishment.

“My uncle owns is a mechanic who runs his own shop. So he had me helping out. He had me running to get him wrenches and screwdrivers which wasn’t too bad. The worst part of it was having to clean out the oil pans though.” He scowled and and held his hands out to Vivi with his palms up. “I still haven’t gotten all the oil off my hands!” 

Vivi couldn’t help but laugh at the blond from how upset he was over that. Here she was worried for the blonde when the worst he had to deal with was getting yelled at and messy hands! 

Arthur tried to hold his scowl, but her laughter was contagious and he soon joined in. “So what was so important about that book?” He asked her curiously wondering what exactly he suffered suspension for. “It looked like it was really important to you.”

She excitedly pulled the book to sit between them. It wasn't often anyone took an interest in what she was reading! She just hoped it didn't scare him off like the other kids. "This is a book all about mystical creatures and how to find them." She said as she flipped to a random page. "My granny have it to me before she passed away. She said that it would help me in more ways than I could imagine! This one here is a banshee. It likes to lives in bogs and swamps. And is known to let out a deafening wail that allows it to stun trespassers and drag its victims to a watery death." She couldn’t help but wiggle her fingers in a “spooky” fashion for effect.

"Do you really believe all these monsters are real?" Arthur asked as he nervously looked down at the page. It depicted the ghastly figure of a corpse of an old woman shrouded in a shredded veil. She appeared to be screeching at the top of her lungs making it an even more terrifying.

“Of course it’s real!” Vivi said excitedly, not even noticing how nervous he was getting. “I come from a long line of paranormal investigators! Ghosts, banshees, goblins… they’re all real And! I’ll find them all and be the greatest one to ever live!” 

“Y-you mean you would hunt those m-monsters all on your own?” 

She looked down sadly at that. “Well it’s not like anyone would ever come with me… But who cares! Even if I have to go it alone I’ll do everything I can to make Nana and my parents proud!” She quickly perked back up at the thought. Nothing perked her up faster than the thought of all the mysteries that lay ahead of her!

“I care!” Arthur shouted back as he stood up slightly, gaining the attention of the rest of the cafeteria for a brief moment. He blushed and sat back down as everyone broke out into quiet chatter again. He ran his hand nervously through his hair to give himself a moment to recollect his thoughts. “I-I mean… It’s gonna be really d-dangerous, right? What if you got hurt! What if that banjo thingy tried to drag you away!”

Vivi stared at Arthur in stunned silence for a moment. Usually when she told someone her dream, they would laugh at her and call her a weirdo or a freak. Never had someone expressed worry over her well being like that before! “Well first off it’s a banshee not a banjo.” SHe couldn’t help but correct. “ Second,if you’re so worried about me, that just means you’ll have to come with me! Like my knight in shining armor!” She couldn’t help but pretend to swoon and bat her eyes at him like the girls in those princess books would do.

“W-w-what?!” He nervously spat out a bit of the juice he had been taking a sip of. “Th-that’s not a good idea! Not to mention, I’m really really really scared of ghosts.” He shuddered at the thought of facing those monsters like he saw in those scary movies his Uncle liked to watch on halloween. No way did he want to end up like the people in those movies did!

“Well have you ever met a real ghost?” She asked and put her hands on her hips. Honestly, ghosts weren’t something to be scared of! They were so cool! 

“W-well… no?” He quirked an eyebrow questioningly. It’s not like ghosts are just an everyday occurrence. And even if they were,who in their right mind would stick around long enough to talk to one?

“Then how do you now that you’re scared of them? My book says that most ghosts are actually pretty nice. They just get blamed for other paranormal entities like poltergeists and low level demons.” She said with cheerful smile as if she wasn’t talking about things from a horror movie. “C’mon, pleeeeeeaaaase! If you come with me on just one mystery, I’m sure you would love it!” She gave sent him her biggest puppy dog eyes.

Arthur sighed, he had the sinking feeling he would never be able to say no to that face. “...Fine. Just one investigation.” Vivi gasped in shock and hugged tightly, squeezing ll the air out of his lungs. “Can’t…. Breathe…..”

“Sorry!!” She said and quickly letting him go. “I couldn’t help it! Oooh I’m so excited!! I know just what we’re going to investigate! We’re going to make a great team, I just know it! Oooh ooh we’ll need to come up with a group name! Like all the other great mystery solving teams do!!”

“Wait wait wait!” Arthur waved his hands in front of her to get her attention before she went too far off into her own little world. “I said I’d go on one mystery with you! And now you’re talking about a group name? I need you to promise me if I don’t like this ghost hunting thing, that I won’t have to go with you on anymore investigations.”

“Okay….” She said, her excitement dimming for a moment. “But, if you actually have a good time, then you have to promise to become a permanent member of the Mystery Skulls!”

“Mystery Skulls?” Arthur parroted in confusion wondering what he had gotten himself into. 

“Our group name! I just came up with it!”

“I don’t think two people counts as a group…”

“Details details! We’ll get more members soon enough. I’m sure of it!” She waved off the comment with a grin.

Arthur couldn’t help but grin back at her. Her excitement is contagious. “... So what exactly did you have in mind?” 

Before she could respond the bell rang out in the cafeteria. “ Well I guess you’ll have to find out later! Meet me after school at the front gates after school!” She shouted as she began packing up her lunch box and book. She then quickly made her way back to class. She needed every spare moment she could get to plan out her very first investigation!

“Will do!” He called after her and began to pack up his own things at a much more leisurely pace. He couldn’t help but wonder what he had gotten himself into. But for once since his move here over a month ago, he wasn’t nervous about the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur leaned against the school’s front gate with a sigh as he scanned the crowd once again. Where was she? Vivi did say to meet her at the front gate, right? Or was there some other gated she was talking about? He really needed to get a better lay out of this school one of these days. He was always terrible with directions.

“Arthur!” A voice called making him turn. Vivi was sprinting towards him while waving. She came to a stop in front of him panting heavily. “Sorry.. I’m late!” She said between gasps of air.

“It’s no big deal.” Arthur replied looking at her worriedly. He pulled a bottle out of his backpack and handed it to her. “Here, have my water. You look like you need it.”

She greedily gulped down the water then took a deep, calming breath to steady herself. “Thanks for the water. I’m fine now! Ready to go?”

 

“I guess...” He said feeling nervous again. He wasn’t sure what she had planned, but he hoped it wasn’t anything too scary. Then again it seemed that their ideas of what was scary were very different.

“Oh don’t look like that.” She playfully shoved his arm when she saw the sour look on his face. “It’s not gonna be that bad!” She said and grabbed his hand as she began to walk down the sidewalk towards the park nearby.

“I can’t help being nervous when you’re taking me who-knows-where to find who-knows-what!” He said defensively and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Well if you’d let me explain, you’d know all that.” She patted her backpack that held her trusty book and all the other supplies she had gathered from her desk at school. “I always keep a some paranormal hunting gear in my desk at school! You never know when some supernatural being might show up after all! I have my handy book of course, my official Ghostbusters ghost detector, some holy water, garlic powder, and a silver necklace. I even packed a small first aid kit! We are more than ready to face whatever’s out there!” 

“Then what are we looking for anyway?” Arthur asked as he followed her into the park. He couldn’t explain why, but there was something about this park that made him feel nervous. Like there was something watching him. Waiting for something. He didn’t like it one bit.

She guided him past the playground to the jogging path that went through the woods.that surrounded the area. “This morning on the news they talked about reports of all the animals in this forest running away in a huge stampede about a week ago. On top of that, the rangers found huge sections of trees being torn to shreds. Most people think it might be a few bears fighting over territory, but the pawprints they found were twice as big as any bears!” 

“Then what is it?” He asked as he began looking worriedly into the surrounding trees. What if it was near them? There's no way two kids like them could have fight off something that big!

“I think it might be a sasquatch!” She said with a grin. “Just imagine it Arthur! We could be the first people to make contact with Big Foot!” She veered off of the path and began to walk deeper into the woods with Arthur following close behind.

"Or we could end up the first people to get eaten by Big Foot!" He countered as he swatted at a mosquito buzzing in his ear. But she didn’t appear to be listening as they continued walking deeper into the forest.

"Well we won't get anywhere with that attitude." She chided and pushed her way through some thick bushes. “Based on what they said on the news, we should should find the damage the beast cause somewhere around here.”

Arthur followed quickly behind her, not wanting to get lost alone in the woods. Especially if there was some monster running around! When they cleared through the brush he couldn't help but stare in shock. It looked like they had entered a war zone! In about a mile radius there several trees uprooted with deep claw marks in them as if something had picked them up and thrown them. Anything that had been caught He had only seen destruction like this in disaster movies!

"... This is even better than I imagined!" Vivi shouted after she overcame her shock. She climbed over the tree that was lying a few feet in front of them and began to explore the area. "There's no way this could have been done by a bear or a wolf! It HAS to be a Sasquatch! And by the looks of it, there's likely more than one of them!"

"C-can you tell if they are anywhere around here?" Arthur asks nervously after he hopped down from the tree behind her.

“Well it wouldn’t be much of a mystery if I had all the answers!” She said in a chipper voice as she began to wander further through the wreckage of the forest. “You need to lighten up a bit, Arthur! This is all part of being an investigator! All this is just one big mystery just waiting to be solved! Now don’t just stand there like a bump on a log! Come help me find some clues on where that sasquatch left!”

“I’m just being cautious! I mean how are you going to be a big time paranormal investigator, if you end up in a big foot’s stomach?” He defended as he began to do as he was told. He took only a few steps away from her when he tripped and fell into a shallow hole in the ground. He looked down and gasped when he found that it wasn’t a hole he tripped into, but a giant paw print! He looked around some more and saw they were all over the place! And each were almost half as big as he was! “Hey Vivi! I found something!”

Vivi walked over to look at what he had found and he face brightened up like it was her Christmas. “Great find Artie! Oooh I have to take a picture of this!” She began to dig through her bag for a camera. “Maybe my book has something on whatever made these tracks!” She was soon lost in her own world as she pulled the camera out and began taking pictures.

As she was taking pictures, Arthur decided to continue looking around. He had promised to help out with this mystery. And maybe he could find more clues to help her out. He hated to admit it, but despite all his complaining, he was really starting to enjoy himself. He stopped for a moment when he heard whining and whimpering coming from one of the ripped up trees. “Hey Vivi! I think there’s something over here!” He pulled back the branches cautiously and gasped. 

Crushed under the tree was a small white dog. The fur on top of its head was red and black that reminded him of a dark flame. It looked up at him with wide eyes and tried to wiggle his way out, only to whimper in pain again and sag helplessly against the ground.

Vivi came running over as fast as she could when she heard him shouting. “What is it?” She peeked over his shoulder and gasped. “Oh my gosh! You poor thing! We need to help him Artie!” 

They stood on either side of the dog and pulled the heavy log up. Little by little, the branch slowly lifted up just enough for the dog to wiggle out. Once he was free, he tried to stand up fully, only to collapse back to the ground with a pained whimper.

Vivi quickly let go of the log sending it, and Arthur, crashing back to the ground. “Hey watch it!” He cried out, barely letting go fast enough to void his feet being crushed. But Vivi wasn’t even paying attention as she examined the dog that seemed to have passed out from the pain of his injuries. 

She took out the first aid kit and pulled out some bandages and antiseptic and began treating the cuts that covered the poor dog’s body. She bandaged him up as best she could and then gingerly picked him.She did her best not to aggravate any of his injuries while doing so. “We need to take him to a vet!”Arthur nodded in agreement and the two of them rushed as fast as they could out of the woods and to the nearest veterinary office. 

They pushed through the doors and walked up to the front desk where a kind looking woman with bright pink hair was sitting at a computer. She was dressed in blue scrubs with little dogs and cats on them and had a name tag clipped onto the breast pocket that read: Joy Chansey Veterinary Assistant. “Hello children, how can I help you?” She asked when she looked up from the computer.

“We found this dog in the woods trapped under a fallen tree.” Vivi said as she shifted the dog in her arms and sent the nurse a pleading look. “He’s really hurt and needs help.” 

“Oh my!” The nurse said and came out from behind the counter to look at the unconscious dog. “Let’s have our doctors take a look at him.” She gently took the dog out of the girl’s arms and retreated to the double doors in the back of the room.

Vivi and Arthur watched her go, then looked at each other and went to go sit down in the chairs spread around the room. “... Do you think he’ll be okay?” Arthur asked after a prolonged moment of silence. 

“Well he was able to last for this long, right?” Vivi said trying her best to stay hopeful. Her parents always told her to try and look on the bright side of things. And she did her best to live by that. “If he was able to survive long enough to be rescued by us, then he has to be okay!”

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” He said with a smile, gaining a bit of her confidence in the situation. “Though I wonder what he was doing in those woods in the first place? I mean you said that all the animals in the area had run away from the forest, right? Then how does a little dog like him end up in the aftermath of whatever did all that damage? It means that he had to have been there when it was happening!” He said as the thought suddenly occurred to him. Now that he thought about it, it was very suspicious.

Vivi looked at him in shock as she tried to think over that new bit of information. She honestly hadn’t even thought about what the dog was doing out in the forest. She was just worried about their new furry friend. “You’re right.” She said after she got her thoughts together. “It all adds up to him having been caught up in the damage of whatever cause those foot prints. And for that to happen, he had to have been there!”

“But the question is what a little dog like him would be doing out in the woods? I mean if all other animals in the area won’t step foot in that place, why would a dog want to go deep enough in to be caught by that thing?”

“I don’t know. It’s as big a mystery as finding out what caused the damage in the first place.” They sat in silence for a few moments as they both tried to put the pieces together. Their thinking was interrupted by Nurse Joy coming back out of the double doors. Vivi and Arthur both stood up instantly when they saw her and walked over. “Is he going to be okay?” Vivi was the first to ask.

The nurse gave them a comforting smile as she walked back to her desk. “Your little friend is being looked at by the doctor now. He’s doing everything he can to help him and says that he should make a full recovery.” He smile grew when both children let out a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed. “Now I’ll need you to tell me a few things so I can fill out his paperwork.” She said as she pulled out a fresh patient form. “Now what is your dog’s name?”

They looked at her in confusion. “He doesn’t have a name.” Arthur said after a small pause. “We found him in the woods and he didn’t have a collar on him.”

“Well can you think of any names?” Nurse Joy said encouragingly as she looked between the two. “If you found him in that condition, then he is likely a stray dog and doesn’t have one.”

“What about Mystery!” Vivi said with a grin making the other two look at her.

“That sounds like a great name.” Nurse Joy replied when she saw Arthur nodding along in agreement to the name. “Mystery it is!” She wrote the name down and then continued down to the next part of the list. They continued like that as she asked basic questions like where they found the newly named Mystery and who they were along with their contact information. By the time they were finished it was close to sunset. 

"Oh no!" Arthur said when he noticed how late it was getting. "I promised my Uncle I'd be home by sundown!"

Vivi looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh me too! I'm sorry Nurse Joy, but we really need to go home!" She said and began to pull Arthur towards the exit. 

"Okay." Nurse joy replied as she filed away the paperwork. "You kids get home safely! And feel free to come back anytime to check in on your dog!"

"We will!" Vivi and Arthur shouted back and the two pushed out the door. With a quick wave goodbye and promises to meet up in the park, the two ran home.   
\---------------------------  
The next day at school Vivi and Arthur met up at their usual table in the cafeteria at lunch. Vivi was even more hyper than usual and could barely stop bouncing in her seat. “Guess what my parents told me last night?”

“What?” Arthur asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich. 

“Well I told my parents about Mystery and they said we could keep him!” She shouted excitedly with a huge grin.

“Really? That’s awesome!!” He said getting as equally excited as she was. “I asked my uncle the same thing. But he said and I quote ‘There’s no way you’re lettin’ some flea bitten mongrel in my house!’” He said with a mock gruff tone as he shook a carrot stick in front of him like his uncle did with his wrench.

Vivi giggled at his impression. “Well I may have guilted them into it by saying that it would be nice to have someone to keep me company when they’re gone on their investigations.” She said with a sly grin. “So we’re going to the vet after school today to fill out the papers and hopefully take him home!”

“Can I come with?” Arthur asked hopefully. 

“Sure! We can meet after school. My parents are gonna pick me up today, so you can catch a ride with us!” She was beyond excited. Not only was she getting a dog, but her parents could meet her new friend! “Then after we get Mystery home, we can look further into those paw prints we found. I was so happy when my parents said yes, that I didn’t even think about it!”

“Sounds like a plan!” He agreed though he was halfway hoping she had forgotten about their mystery monster. But on the other hand he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t just as curious as she was about whatever caused all that damage in the woods. And something was telling him Mystery had some kind of connection to it.


End file.
